


A Date With Jake

by Sprite1134



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Belly Rubs, Developing Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, References to Knotting, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprite1134/pseuds/Sprite1134
Summary: You and Jake have been dating for about a month now, so what does it mean when he wears a suit to a date instead of his regular attire, or rather non-attire.
Relationships: Jake the Dog/Reader
Kudos: 9





	A Date With Jake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfiction, honestly its my first written story at all. If you notice anything that could be improved upon please let me know, I'd love to get better at this since I had a lot of fun.
> 
> This is a little self indulgent, I've found Jake to be a super attractive character for a long time, he desperately needs some fanfic.  
> inspired by art from torquewintress, this piece in particular https://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/3154119#search=Torquewintress

“So, what’s up with the suit?” 

Jake shrugged, he rolled his head back a bit and looked back, “It’s not important right now, I just felt like trying a change of pace y’know?” Jake seemed like he was always trying a change of pace these days, or at least that’s how it’s been since he broke up with Lady Rainicorn. From what you had heard the breakup seemed pretty healthy, both of them agreed on it and it seemed to be a long time coming. Since then all sorts of things had changed with Jake, he started taking on a more humanoid form, still a dog but he seemed less round, the curve between his belly and chest was more defined, and he seemed to move around some of the fat and muscle on his body. Along with that he had started stretching differently, becoming a little more than twice his original height, you had asked him if it hurt him or took a lot of energy and he said it didn’t bother him so you took his word for it.  
More change than anything else though, he started dating you. He had always been bi, is what he told you. No one seemed so surprised, Finn had even mentioned that he owed Princess Bubblegum a few gold coins. Anyways, you felt very grateful to have such an amazing boyfriend, even if you had only been dating for about a month at this point.

“What D'ya think about it? Does it look good? Bad, maybe?” Jake looked down at you, pulling up the lapels of his suit. “I think it looks great actually! Makes you look like a businessman, actually.” You laughed at him a bit, poking fun at his new more formal look. A busboy walked up to both of you, he laid out a hand, escorting you in. “Your table is ready sirs, come with me this way.” There would be no way you could have afforded this place without Jake, you had suspected he had pulled some strings with PB to get in, probably calling for payback of one of his favors.  
“Wow this place is fancy, I don’t think I’ve ever been somewhere so nice!” Your eyes lit up as you looked around the room, you must’ve been glowing while you looked around, admiring all of the intricate decorations and details around the restaurant. “Oh you should’ve seen this place when me and Finn first started coming here,” Jake held your hand comfortably while you walked, “I remember the lights going out once while we were eating, owner said it was and electrical problem but we all knew he was syphoning energy from the place next door.”  
The waiter stopped at a table, gesturing to it, “You may seat yourself here, we’ll take your order shortly, here are two menus” He handed each of you a thin, laminated booklet filled with many different dishes, each from a different kingdom. At a quick glance you could read out a few meals, some of the dishes didn’t even seem edible ‘fire fish’ seemed like a spicy seafood dish at first, but after further inspection you would see it was labeled as real fire. “I don’t even know which of these I can eat, any suggestions?” You looked up a jake who hadn’t even opened his menu. “Eh, I get the same thing every time; Fish n’ chips, always good,'' Jake patted his belly, clearly a reference to just how often he had eaten the dish. “Do you wanna share one?” Jake shook his head, “Nah, lets get two and I’ll give you half of one, not like you could really finish one yourself anyways, hehehe…” Jake could easily stomach a few of these meals, obviously. 

Eventually a waiter came and took your order, Jake of course ordered for both of you. The wait for food was just a few minutes, shortly after a server came with your food, setting down a dish in front of yourself, and another in front of Jake. 

You took a few bites of the fish, which seemed to be organic, non-candy. It was crispy, you could hear the crackle each time you took a bit or chewed, it was pleasantly salty and had a nice aftertaste. “Do you... like it?” Jake spoke between bites of his food, pointing his fork at your plate. “Yeah it's great!” You had to take a second to respond so you could swallow the huge bite you had taken, clearly you had bit off more than you could chew. “Oh no! Your suit!” You pointed at Jake’s suit which had a few drops of ketchup smeared on it. Jake clumsily looked down at it, then stretching his tongue to lick off the condiment. It was a little gross but you held your comment. “It’s fine now, look!” Jake’s suit had saliva and crumbs now smeared on it, “Er- Well, the ketchups gone!” Jake’s face turned to an awkward grin. You laughed at him. “Now I see why you don’t wear clothes regularly!” Jake’s face turned to an actual smile, a little naughty, “Well, that’s not the only reason…” You were about to question him but Jake quickly silenced you, “Ab-bup-bup! You’ll see what I mean, just be patient.” Whatever surprise he had for you, you were excited to find out.  
Eventually you were done with your food, you had only eaten about two thirds of food, although it was quite a large dish. Jake made fun of you and your ever so small stomach, which you embarrassingly made excuses for, ‘it was a lot of food!’ or ‘I wasn’t that hungry anyways.’  
“So are you gonna keep that for later?” Jake was sitting far back in his chair, slouched noticeably, “Nah, it's alright, you can have it,” You pushed your plate towards him a bit. “Thaaaanks youuuuu-” Jake said with long, drawn out tones before dropping the food with the plate and silverware into his mouth. You stared wide eye’d at him, with your mouth hanging open in a stupid manor. “Jake! You can’t just take their plate!” You started speaking in a loud tone, but then dropped your voice down to an aggravated whisper. Jake threw his head back and then let out a strained groan, “Fineeeee,” Jake opened his mouth up wide, stretching so he could reach in with his hand. He pulled out a plate, then a fork, and finally a spoon and set it down on the table. Each was covered in a thick coat of dog spit.  
“We should leave before they get a chance to see this” You said tilting your head towards the door. “I agree, I’ll just leave like 100 gold coins or something, hopefully it’ll bribe the waiter so he doesn’t tell the owner” Jake threw down a mesh sack, it made a loud metal thud. “Lets go,” Jake grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the door, you stumbled along behind him.

The walk, well ride home was very quiet. Jake let you sit on his shoulders while he stretched his legs to take huge strides. You both seemed to have a mutual understanding of the pleasure that is peace and quiet. You watched the sky above you, stars twinkled magnificently.

Finally you reached the tree house. Jake let you jump down to the ground, being sure that the fall wasn’t too far since just sitting on Jake's shoulders put you easily seven or eight feet off the ground. You turned towards Jake, “Tonight was nice, thank you for taking me out.” You looked intently into Jakes eyes, a wide smile spread across your face. “Do you… wanna come in?” Jake looked to the side, his eyes seemed to be avoiding yours. Your smile shrunk and you tilted his head at him, “I mean, don’t you wanna know about the surprise?” Well now you were sure, “Alright, lets go.” Jake opened the door for you and you entered the bottom floor of the tree house, mostly empty other than a few small piles of treasure, and a sleeping neptr and BMO. You went up the ladder and saw Finn eating some leftover food from his fridge, a large portion of it hanging out of his mouth. “Oh, hey…” He waved at you. You got off the ladder and stood on the floor, Jake following behind you. “I’m going to use the bathroom quickly.”  
You didn’t really need anything, you just felt like the tension outside could be cut with a knife. You pressed your ear to the door and listened out, you could hear Jake talking to Finn. You could roughly make out what they were saying. “Could you uh… go somewhere else tonight? Oh, and take BMO and neptr with you,” Jake's voice could be heard clearly, he was much louder than Finn. You then heard a few words of agreement and some footsteps going towards the ladder, then silence.  
You left the bathroom.

“My room is this way, the tree grew out a new branch so I thought I’d use it for myself” Jake stood next to a clearly too small doorway, he then went through it while you followed behind him. You went across a short rope bridge, then up a ladder into a pitch black room. Suddenly, hanging christmas lights turned on above you to reveal the whole room. It was actually quite spacious, maybe that’s why he stretched to be larger, since he had more room now, you thought. There was a huge bed with peach sheets, a few blankets were thrown to the side and pillows were thrown around the bed randomly. Next to it was a bed stand, and in front of the bed was a large wooden chest. The other side of the room contained a garnet red couch. Jake sat down on it and spread his arms out over the top of the couch, the whole thing seemed to brace under him, you could hear it creak. He looked at you and smiled, then he patted the cushion next to him which was barely any room since he took up so much space.  
You sat next to him and put your head against the crook of his elbow, his arms had actually become much more defined since he started stretching differently, they were thick and he had quite large biceps. You wondered how real the muscle was. “So, you wanna show me that surprise?” You asked. You moved his arm over your neck and onto your shoulder, “Oh you’ll see…” Jake started unbuttoning his suit, he pulled each arm off and then removed it, leaving his undershirt on. “Y’know… I can be anything you want since I can stretch, if you want me to be more built… I can… do that…” Jake’s voice strained while he stretched his body to become very muscular, he flexed and his shirt tore open, a few buttons flew off while he did. He flashed his teeth and winked at you. “No!... No, Jake you don’t have to change yourself, I like the way you are right now,” You leaned forwards and towards his face, Jake blushed violently, his whole face turned bright red and his body seemed to deflate into his regular form. “I mean hey, you’re already pretty muscular right now, Just look at yourself!” You placed one hand on the part of his chest that was closest to you. It was true, he was quite muscular even if he did have quite a large belly. “You mean… you like my belly?” He spoke like he didn’t believe you. “I like it WAY more than abs!” You grinned widely.  
Quickly, you moved yourself from beside jake to sitting on his lap, facing towards him. Jake blinked at you, he seemed to be taken by surprise by your enthusiasm. You placed each of your hands on one of his pecs, moving them around and giving them a nice squeeze. Jake smirked and flexed, “Y’like em?” He placed one of his paws behind his head, he seemed a bit flustered. “What do you think?” You mocked him while you responded. Jake stood up, picking you up below your arms, he then placed you on the ground. “Oh, then you’ll sure like this!” Jake then widened his stance a bit and started striking poses, flexing his arms and holding his breath to puff out his chest. You could feel yourself getting hard, observing the massive, built dog. Standing like this your size difference was obvious, he was easily a few feet taller than you, a much larger in every other way.  
Jake stopped posing and moved his paws to start unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. “Hey bud, I think you’re a little overdressed,” He looked you up and down, clearly expecting you to remove some clothing. You quickly stripped down butt naked, expecting him to do the same. When you turned around you saw him covered by nothing but loose boxers that were covered with a floral pattern. He was on his bed propped up by his headboard. You blushed intensely, seeing him still clothed. “S-Sorry I’ve just never been naked in front of a person like this” You laughed awkwardly while you tried covering your raging erection with your hands. Jake took a look down your body, then back up, “You’re beautiful, y’know that?” He pushed your hands away from your dick, clearly he wanted a better look. “Humf! Not too bad,” He said in reference to your cock. “Oh! Uh, thanks?” You responded with a questioning tone, not too sure what he expected from you.  
“Are you gonna…” You pointed to his crotch. “Not quite yet, now c'mere” He patted his belly right below his chest, you crawled up to him and straddled what you could manage of his waist with your legs. Quickly he pulled you into a sloppy kiss, his tongue went across almost all of your face. One of his paws started groping your ass while the other was placed on your back, keeping you close to him. He pushed you back, “Are you sure you wanna do this?” Jake’s eyes looked straight into yours. “I’m positive” you spoke with certainty. Swiftly, Jake flipped you towards him, now you were laid across his belly. His snout moved to your entrance and he started licking, his tongue quickly snaking its way into your hole. You moaned softly, the dogs slimy tongue entering and exiting you left you feeling quite loosened, it was a rather nice feeling. “C’mon now, play with me through my shorts” Jake took on a commanding tone, not one you were very used to. You gently began rubbing his length through his boxers, it was quite large but you couldn’t get a good idea of the size quite yet. “Good boy” Jake let out a restrained moan, under his breath you could hear him say, “It’s been a while…”  
Jake continued opening your hole slowly stretching his tongue to be wider and longer. He then stopped and pushed you to the other side of the bed. Soon he began applying generous amount of lube to your entrance. “Y’ready?” He lifted himself to his knees and slid a finger into the brim of his shorts, slowly he began sliding it down, then all at once his cock sprang up into the air. It was massive, easily larger than anything you had seen from yourself. Near the base sat a fat knot, about the size of a baseball. Below the sheath two tangerine sized balls hang. “You’re stretching.” You bluntly tried to call out his bluff. “Nope! All natural! Twelve long inches!” He seemed to relish in your inability to comprehend its size. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to take the whole thing today, and I can stretch it smaller for you,” Jake began to shrink his dick, “No, no stretching. I want this to all be you. It should be natural,” You wanted this to be as real of an experience as it could, even if it would be hard. Jake's face seemed to light up and he smiled widely. “Alright if you say so!” Jake laid back entirely, first smearing a generous amount of lube over his cock, then putting both of his paws behind his head, “Ride me.”  
You crawled onto Jake's stomach, angling yourself above his dick. The whole thing pulsed while pre dripped from the tip. It was accurate to the images of canid genitals you had seen in anatomy books, thinner near the knot, getting wider going up, and then thick again at the head. It was gonna be tough getting it in. You slowly lowered yourself, the head pressed against your hole. The cold lube sent shivers up your spine. You tried pressing yourself against it with a little more force, soon the head slipped in. Jake's eyes rolled back and seemed to try and stop himself from thrusting upwards, “Good boy… Damn you’re tight!” Jake licked his lips looking up at you. “it’s my first time,” You admitted, Jake nodded his head, “It feels like it for sure.”  
You slowly slid yourself down, giving yourself time to adjust between movements, after about fifteen minutes you were about half way. “C’mon you’re almost to the knot and you don’t even need to worry about getting that in,” Jake had started panting. It seemed to be taking him as much restraint as he could muster up to stop himself from thrusting upwards. You pushed yourself down one more time, taking in much more than you had ever before. You felt yourself press against his knot. “It’s all in,” You said to yourself in disbelief. “I know it feels amazing. Look at you, such a good boy taking my whole cock,” each time Jake called you that you dick pulsed, he seemed to notice. “Heh, you like that, good boy?” Jake moved one of his hands below your balls and began to fondle them. You didn’t respond with a word but rather a drawn out moan.  
“I see what you like…” Jake quickly flipped you over, moving himself to be on top with you below him. He pinned each of your arms below his paws. He began to slowly pull out, and then push back in, “You like this good boy? Huh?” He asked, you nodded manically. Jake began moving a bit faster, he panted and you could feel his breaths become heavy. “I’m gonna breed ya, gonna fill ya up with my cum,” Jake continued thrusting, when he pushed in it seemed like he would move your entire body. Your dick was underneath his fluffy belly, the friction slowly started to build into pleasure.  
Jake began moving much faster, groans left his mouth each time he moved. You began moaning loudly in rhythm with his thrusts. You could feel his knot press against you each time he went all the way in. His cock seemed to reach all the right places within you. “I’m close!” You mustered out between moans. Then, you made a split second decision, “Jake, Jake please knot me!” This alone seemed to be enough for the dog who sped up rapidly, you felt as if the entire tree house was shaking around you. Then you felt it, Jake pulled out to his head, and then pushed in with incredible force, his knot penetrating through your hole. You were pushed over the edge and cum started to shoot from your dick, within you, you could feel Jake’s doing the same. His whole dick seemed to grow each time he spurt cum into you. Jake collapsed atop you, clearly exhausted.

“You let me knot you,” He said, he didn’t seem to believe it, “Your first time and I knotted you.” You spooned on his bed while you waited for the knot to go down. “I love you Jake” You felt so safe next to him, warm and comfortable. “I love you too”


End file.
